The Hero Returns
by Dark Speed Demon
Summary: (Part Two of Pokémon Generations Ep.15 "The King Returns.") After Reshiram and Kyurem were fused into White Kyurem, thanks to Ghetsis, N was about to become frozen! That was until Hilbert and Zekrom arrive! -Oneshot-


**THIS FANFIC IS BASED OFF OF**

 **POKÉMON GENERATIONS**

 **EPISODE 15**

 _ **The King Returns**_

 **This is about what happened when we got that RETARDED CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

 **Giant Chasm **

"YOU!" Ghetsis scowled at Hilbert.

"Father, please you must understand!" N demanded.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO A FREAK LIKE YOU!" Ghetsis was now yelling as his lungs filled with ice.

"Then I'll make you listen." Hilbert said as he leaned in to show his face as Zekrom snarled.

"Don't give up." N looked up at Hilbert "Unova depends on you."

Hilbert nodded at N as Zekrom slowly walked over to White Kyurem.

"Hilbert." N softly spoke "Thanks for coming back for me."

Hilbert couldn't help but show a goofy grin.

Ghetsis let out an evil chuckle. "Do you think Zekrom can stop me!" Ghetsis stomped his staff on the ground.

"WHITE KYUREM!, ICE BURN!"

White Kyurem let out a roar as it then released its attack. It was a direct hit on Zekrom as a huge blast enveloped the cave.

"NO!" N screamed as he took cover.

 _...Silence..._

All that was seen in the cave was the thick layer of icy aura with little flame.

" _Wh-what would happen if Unova was frozen."_ N thought solemnly. " _Everyone, they would be frozen!"_ N was getting teary. " _The Pokémon…"_ N's eyes were watering. _"Reshiram, the one who showed me the world."_ N shed a tear, but froze when it hit the ground. "My best friend." N spoke with soft tone.

The fog gently faded until it was halfway gone, but Zekrom wasn't there!

"WHAT?!" Ghetsis screamed with confusion.

"You were wrong Ghetsis." A familiar voice echoed

Suddenly a blue bolt flew out of nowhere and hit White Kyurem directly. White Kyurem scowled in slight pain.

"It's not the power that can defeat the enemy, but the bond you share with your partner!" Hilbert yelled confidently with a smirk as Zekrom was in fighting stance.

N could only smile at this. " _I believe in your bond, Hilbert."_ N thought " _I am sure Zekrom has shown you the unknown and you two have explored the world together."_ N stood silently behind a rock watching. _"You two, will save Unova."_

"HILBERT! ZEKROM!" N shouted "PLEASE HEED MY CALL! YOU **MUST** SAVE US!" RESHIRAM, KYUREM, AND UNOVA!"

Zekrom roared in determination as his eyes glared with boiling rage.

"You can count on us N!" Hilbert grinned at N as he fixed his cap.

White Kyurem shook its head as Ghetsis was glaring daggers.

"Well, it seems I may have opposed you." Ghetsis chuckled in an evil way. "But do you think just a little bond can save this region!"

White Kyurem looked at N, N immediately noticed. "Hilbert" N said.

"Reshiram believes in you and Zekrom." "Please save her!" **A/N (YES IN MY STORIES THEY HAVE GENDERS, PLZ DON'T KILL MEH)** N shouted.

Zekrom was losing his patience as he started clenching his claws and his tail glowed a cobalt blue.

Hilbert knew this sign "Alright bud, let's get em'!" Suddenly Zekrom flew straight at White Kyurem throwing a Thunder Punch to the face.

White Kyurem cringed, but immediately shot a flamethrower attack at Zekrom. Hilbert could use this as an advantage.

" _Zekrom fly above White Kyurem."_ Hilbert whispered to Zekrom.

Zekrom obeyed and grinned as he knew what Hilbert was getting at.

White Kyurem kept an ongoing flamethrower attack trying to hit Zekrom. The black dragon flew directly above the ice giant, as to which aimed the fire above. The fire was then starting to melt the icicles. In which they fell onto the dragon's body.

"Hey, how's it chillin' down there!" Hilbert joked, Zekrom roared in triumph.

White Kyurem was ticked off, as Ghetsis was too.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Ghetsis suddenly took out the DNA splicers.

N, Hilbert, and Zekrom knew what he was planning. As to their case, their eyes widened.

White Kyurem could only stare at the situation. Unsure of what he was thinking.

"Thanks to you, _Hero_." Ghetsis scowled, "You brought the dragon of ideals right to me." Ghetsis pointed his staff at Zekrom, Hilbert and Zekrom only cringed. "As of you all know. If the three dragons unite, the true dragon will be released!" Ghetsis laughed.

"NO! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES!" N shouted with all of his might.

"Oh yes, but with all of this power." I don't have to rule just Unova, but the **WHOLE** world!" Ghetsis yelled with greed and triumph.

N gulped with fear as his heart dropped.

White Kyurem couldn't help but wonder this.

One side was saying _"Power….More….Power"_

But the other as of which was Reshiram's conscious was saying " _Free….Break….Free"_

White Kyurem was having a fight on the inside on whether to stop Ghetsis or give in.

"White Kyurem." Ghetsis spoke, catching its attention.

"Absorb Zekrom." Everyone's eyes widened.

"ZEKROM, GET OUT!" Hilbert screamed at the dragon. "FLY AS FAR AS YOU CAN!"

Zekrom only stood there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FLY!" Hilbert yelled.

" _That's right, stand right where you are."_ Ghetsis whispered.

White Kyurem was charging its "fusion" attack and aiming at Zekrom, who stood there not knowing what to do.

AT LONG LAST! Ghetsis growls in success. "THE ORIGINAL DRAGON **WILL** EXIST ONCE MORE!"

"White Kyurem, NOW!" Ghetsis demanded.

... _Nothing…_

Ghetsis looked to his side and saw the dragon holding back the beam.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! FIRE!" Ghetsis demanded harshly, but was interrupted whenever Hilbert tackled him and held his mouth shut. Hilbert had known what was going on with White Kyurem.

N couldn't believe this. "R-Reshiram…" N spoke as he walked over slowly to White Kyurem.

White Kyurem was resisting Ghetsis. "R-Reshiram, y-you were the one who stopped the beam?"

White Kyurem forced a nod. "Reshiram pl-please! Break Free!" N said with a tear dropping.

White Kyurem was struggling. "Reshiram! Fight Kyurem's grasp against your freedom! PLEASE!"

Unfortunately, who was leaving anyone's grasp was Ghetsis' against Hilberts.

"WHITE KYUREM DO AS I SAY! NOW! Ghetsis roared.

White Kyurem looked at Ghetsis then at N.

"WHITE KYUREM! LISTEN TO MY COMMANDS! FREEZE THAT FREAK!" Ghetsis roared with might.

White Kyurem broke out of its trance with N and suddenly fires at N.

Unfortunately no one could save him this time.

Icy aura fills the room yet again, only clearing to be seen by N, but he was _frozen._

Everyone was shocked, including Ghetsis.

"Good...Job" Ghetsis let out a chuckle.

Hilbert could only watch in shock, he had just gotten his friend back, but now he's lost him. At the moment he could only grieve.

Although on the inside of White Kyurem, the one feeling the most grief was the dragon of truth, Reshiram. She had just done that, she could never of just _froze_ him.

But she **DID.**

Zekrom on the other hand, couldn't feel much. He wasn't close with N, but yet he felt slight fury. All he could do was stand in shock like the rest.

"Y-you...froze him...y-you... _ **FREAK**_!" Ghetsis had never heard words like that spoken back at him.

"What did you just call me!" Ghetsis scowled.

" _ **FREAK**_!" Hilbert screamed.

Ghetsis lost it. "WHITE KYUREM FREEZE THIS SO CALLED _**HERO!**_ " Ghetsis snapped.

Reshiram didn't want to but she didn't have a choice. Suddenly shot fired again.

But this time.

A roar of agony was heard. Everyone cringed at this.

Yet again, the icy aura cleared up until.

They couldn't believe it, he took the shot for Hilbert.

It **WAS** Zekrom.

"ZEKROM!" Hilbert screamed as he hit his knuckles against the ice that had frozen his black companion.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Hilbert just screamed, he couldn't feel anything but rage and grief.

"Oh...Boo-Hoo, you and what army?" Ghetsis mocked.

Hilbert was shocked by that answer. N was frozen, Zekrom sadly took that path too.

He had no one.

Hilbert looked at N and then Zekrom. "I-I'm sorry I-I f-failed you g-guys." Hilbert sobbed. "U-Unova is do-doomed and I-it's m-my f-fault!" Hibert leaned his limp body on the frozen ice that covered Zekrom's armor-like skin.

On the inside of White Kyurem, Reshiram could only spare grief. Not only had she froze her one friend, but she had frozen her counterpart as well.

All hope seemed lost until…

 _Knock….Creaaakkkk…._

 _Bzzzash….Sllaaasshh…._

The faint noise continued.

Hilbert was getting annoyed by the noises until he had noticed something.

Zekrom was breaking free, but not just him, but N as well.

Hilbert couldn't believe it, he had to help out too, he went to N. Figuring that Zekrom could break free with his tremendous power.

Ghetsis was watching from afar, "White Kyurem...STOP THIS!"

White Kyurem did what was told, but stopped until.

 _ **BZZZCRAZZZZZZSSSSH,**_ the Chasm echoed as ice was shattered.

Everyone turned their attention to the noise.

Zekrom stood there, in a fighting stance

His eyes shimmered with rage, his tail shone in that azure blue, but it shown his fury. Zekrom clenched his claws together, he then tilted his head and let out a roar. It was almost demonic.

 _ **GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAABBBBBBAAAZZSSHH**_!

The roar gave so much force that it broke N's "ice prison."

N looked around but was startled to see what Zekrom shown.

 _ **Pure Anger**_

Ghetsis had shown little fear of Zekrom. "How cute." He snarled.

Hilbert was typically scared of Zekrom at the moment, but he would always stick by his side no matter the situation.

This fight was going to end here and now.

"Zekrom." Hilbert stated, catching his attention. Let's get em' what do ya say?" Zekrom could only grin as he nodded.

Hilbert then climbed onto the ideal dragon's back. Zekrom knew he was never alone, he had a friend.

N could only watch this, he felt warm on the inside. He enjoyed it. " _Save us."_ N had thought.

Ghetsis was dumbfounded "Why don't you give up!"

"Because there is no point in giving up!" Hilbert had answered. "I WILL MAKE SURE UNOVA HAS A TOMORROW!"

"Perish." was all that Ghetsis could say as he pointed his staff at Zekrom.

White Kyurem charged at Zekrom but was stopped by him grabbing White Kyurem.

"ZEKROM! ZEN HEADBUTT!" Zekrom did as told and then smashed his head with a strange force against White Kyurem's belly.

White Kyurem had started to get woozy from the impact in the abdomen.

White Kyurem shook its head to get rid of the dizziness.

"White Kyurem, FUSION FLARE!" Demanded Ghetsis.

A giant flame was starting to tower over the icy beast head.

Hilbert looked at Zekrom, knowing what they should do next. After all of those years of looking for N, they understood each other.

"NOW WHITE KYUREM!" Ghetsis yelled.

The flame had hit Zekrom badly.

Zekrom scowled and shook off the pain.

"GET READY TO FEEL OUR FURY!"

Suddenly Zekrom was surrounded by a cobalt blue and flew above.

"White Kyurem MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Ghetsis yelled.

But it was too late.

The bolt had hit White Kyurem square in the face.

The room was soon covered in black smoke, caused by the attack.

Everyone was coughing from the smog that soaked the room. Ghetsis however cleverly used his cloak as a mask.

When the fog cleared they couldn't believe it.

Reshiram and Kyurem were split.

" _What."_

"What."

"WHAT!"

" _ **WHAT!**_ "

"HOW COULD I LOSE!, _ **YOU FREAKS!"**_ Ghetsis snapped.

"KY-KYUREM! ABSORB ZEKROM! NOW!" Ghetsis screamed

But Kyurem refused.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Ghetsis screamed in rage.

"Father." The voice hurt Ghetsis, he hated it.

"STAY AWAY _**FREAK!**_ " Ghetsis could only say

"Father, why can't you see that people and Pokémon mean something." N softly said.

"I-I CANNOT TAKE YOU ANY LONGER!" Ghetsis snapped.

"We'll take him" a voice echoed, suddenly a Shadow Triad member appeared.

"He's completely lost it." Said another while appearing.

Ghetsis was completely lost, because he lost the battle, he lost his son.

He lost _himself_

N could only look down and the only thing to escape his lips were "OK."

In a second they were gone, only leaving the two heroes and the three dragons.

Reshiram and Kyurem laid on the floor, only for a minute to pass as Reshiram stirs from her slumber.

Zekrom decided to stay outside, Hilbert decided to go with as well. They may have found the one person they have been searching for forever. But they needed time alone. N had understood and faced Reshiram

N looked up at the white dragon "They found us Reshiram." He said with a smile.

Reshiram could only let out most likely a giggle.

"Reshiram, I thank you for being with me this whole time." N grinned. "Reshiram...I saw that look on White Kyurem, you were trying to break free, weren't you?"

Reshiram simply nodded

"Yet, they did save us." said N as he looked back at Kyurem.

Reshiram could only do the same as she let out a small whimper and rubbed her head against N's.

"Hehe" N chuckled "Reshiram,quit it!" N joked playfully.

Reshiram only purred at this and rested her head on N's lap.

N sighed as he looked back to the Chasm's opening. "I wonder what's going on with them…."

* * *

 **The Chasms' Opening**

Zekrom was looking at the snowy sky, not saying a word.

"Zekrom." stated Hilbert as he looked at him.

Zekrom turned his attention to Hilbert.

"We finally found him." Hilbert smiled. "But you would rather stay away?"

The black dragon only scowled

"It's Reshiram, isn't it?" Hilbert said while looking at Zekrom

Zekroms' eyes widened but he could only nod **A/N (I DO NOT SHIP THESE TWO!)**

Hilbert sighed, "I know you two aren't really fond of each other, but please."

Zekrom looked at Hilbert, He couldn't say "No" to him. The ideal dragon groaned, but nodded.

* * *

 **Giant Chasm**

N was softly petting Reshiram's delicate fur while she was on the edge of drowsiness, that was until.

There was a deep roar, they both turned around knowing whose it could've been.

N smirked. "Took you a while."

Hilbert deadpanned. "To find you, or us getting back to you?"

N laughed at his remark. "I knew our paths would cross one day, and this was it…."

Hilbert could only smile. "I'm glad we met again, but for once, could we have seen the original dragon?" Hilbert frowned as he looked at Kyurem, who was still unconscious.

N only stared into space. "Yes we could've, but that would've been terrifying to see. There may be a day when all three of them fuse, but now wasn't the moment." The two humans looked at Zekrom, who was looking outside. "Then that was why Zekrom didn't know what to do." Hilbert remarked.

"Perhaps." N said simply.

Suddenly a large groan escaped a certain dragons mouth.

"It seems Kyurem has awoken." N said while Reshiram got her head off his lap to greet him.

Zekrom had his arms crossed facing away from everyone. **A/N (YEAH ZEKROM HAS EDGE :3)**

Hilbert saw this and thought _"Why must he be so stubborn?"_

Kyurem was fully awake and he shook his head

"Kyurem, I am terribly sorry about the situation, it was clearly misunderstood." N said with a soft tone.

Kyurem didn't seem amused.

"Kyurem it was Ghetsis' fault I am very sorry for that, he was controlling you with his staff!" N remarked

Kyurem still would rather choose to not understand.

Suddenly Hilbert thought " _He acts just like Zekrom, maybe I could explain."_

"Hey Kyurem." Hilbert said, catching his attention.

"I suggest you understand this now! Or else,

 **"I** **WILL** **CALL** **TINKERBELL"**

The dragons shuddered at that, except Reshiram, she could just burn the fairy.

Kyurem quickly shook his head in full understanding.

"Good." Was all that Hilbert would say.

"Reshiram thanks for trying to break free for me." N had said to his dragon.

Everyone then faced Zekrom who had been quiet.

"Let's not just thank Reshiram!" N said "After all you did save us!" N spoke in a determined way towards Zekrom.

Zekrom turned back at them and and gave a slight grin.

And for the first time in forever, the ideal dragon had spoke.

" _ **Don't thank me, It was all Hilbert, e**_ _ **veryone better watch out because..."**_

" _ **The Hero has Returned."**_

* * *

 **XD, i'm so bad with writing... Oh well! I hope you enjoyed! This was my second FanFic after all!**


End file.
